


The Morning After

by Karmi



Series: Welcome Back [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, and its good, cloud cooks breakfast, happy holidays, he really loves his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: Cloud’s favorite part about the holidays is the morning after Yule.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Welcome Back [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! Here with a cute holiday story! Hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> Make sure you check out Because I Have You, The CloTi Zine (theclotizine on twitter) - pre-orders will be starting soon!!!

Cloud’s favorite part about the holidays is the morning after Yule.

There are very little sounds besides the ambient noises of their home: Barret’s muffled snoring from down the hallway, the heater kicking on, the early-risers on the streets below.

And then there’s Tifa next to him, though this morning she’s making more noise than usual - soft, even snores that tell him it might take some effort to wake her up. Yesterday’s cooking must have really worn her out.

Cloud turns over, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Her breathing remains the same, even when he starts planting gentle kisses on her exposed shoulder. His fingers rest on her stomach, rough callouses a deep contrast to her satin skin, but that doesn’t deter him. If anything, it draws him even further into her - nuzzling into the crook of her neck so he can breathe her in, feeling every inch of skin he can against his own.

It’s quiet mornings like this, when everyone is too tired to move or speak, that Cloud loves. This kind of peace has been so elusive for so long that even now it feels like a dream. Ten years ago, two years ago, he never thought he’d end up here - with a family who loves him and that he cherishes in return, with the woman he’s always loved in his arms, in a home they can be proud of, with businesses that are flourishing. Sometimes Cloud finds himself thinking _how do I deserve all this_ but he’s better at tossing those self-destructive feelings out of the window and embracing the life he has now. Especially when he remembers he had to walk through Hell and back to get here.

So on the rare mornings that the kids don’t come crashing into the room and Cloud wakes up before Tifa, he takes the time to hold her close and get lost in her, to let go of whatever might be weighing him down in the moment and allow the warmth she brings to lift him up instead. It’s Tifa who always reminds him, whether she means to or not, that all of their sacrifices have led them here, together. Through everything, they’ll always have each other.

Cloud kisses up her neck to her ear and back down. Tifa finally stirs, whispering his name in such a tiny voice he chuckles against her skin.

“Morning,” he murmurs.

Sleep laces through her words, slurring them, but he always understands her. “Not yet.”

He hums; another pass up her neck with slow, tender kisses make her snuggle into his hold. Tifa entwines their fingers and they spend a few more minutes in bliss.

“I should get breakfast started, hm?” Cloud says into her hair.

“No, don’t leave,” she whines.

He’s not sure what it is - maybe because it’s not something she does often - but when she whines for him, it melts his heart. Cloud sighs, squeezing her against him, and a giggle floats to his ears.

“I should, before everyone gets up.”

An indignant noise slips out next - she’s pouting. Cloud sits up on his elbow and kisses her cheek, careful not to look at her head on when she turns toward him. Otherwise, he’ll be a goner against her puffy cheeks and sleepy eyes.

“I’ll see you downstairs. Keep resting. You deserve it.”

One last kiss on her temple before he rolls out of bed and finds his pajamas. He’s careful to make as little noise as possible as he goes through their presents from the kids so Tifa can drift back to sleep. When he finds his shirt and glances at her while buttoning it down, she’s hugging a pillow with a smile on her face. Cloud’s own lips curl upward. He doesn’t want to leave either, but he knows in half an hour his stomach will not appreciate the decision to remain in bed.

Cloud reaches the top of the stairs without encountering anyone; Barret’s snoring doesn’t change, and now he can hear Yuffie’s from the guest room they set up downstairs. Two years ago, these annoyed him to no end - everything did. But now he just shakes his head with a quiet laugh, grateful to have his extended family here for the holiday.

“Cloud?”

A small voice behind him makes him look over his shoulder. Marlene peeks out of the bedroom she shares with Denzel, then joins him in the hallway.

“Wanna help me with breakfast?”

She nods, grabbing his hand so they can walk down the stairs together.

“Waffles?” She asks.

“Sounds good to me.”

In the kitchen, Marlene helps him collect and sort the ingredients. Cloud grabs the waffle iron from the pantry, plugging it in while she opens the bacon.

“Eggs?”

Marlene scrunches her nose. “You burnt them last time.”

“I’ve practiced with Tifa since.”

“If you say so…”

Cloud cracks a few on the counter and whisks them together in a bowl before setting them aside so he can combine the ingredients for the waffles. While Marlene stirs them together, he starts cooking the bacon.

“Done! Can I pour them in the waffle maker?”

“It’s hot,” he says. Marlene sighs and hands him the bowl.

It doesn’t take long for the smells to waft throughout the house. Cloud hears the stairs creaking before long. He goes out to the bar to start a pot of coffee.

“Hey.”

Barret yawns into his palm as he sits at the counter. “Mornin’.”

“Morning Daddy!”

Barret smiles. “Morning sweetheart. You making sure Cloud doesn’t burn the place down?”

“Mmhm!”

Cloud raises a brow. “Right.”

Denzel comes down next to join them, followed by Yuffie. Another reason Cloud likes the morning after - it’s when Yuffie is at her quietest, hungover from celebrating Yule the night before.

The coffee pot beeps and he grabs a couple of mugs. Denzel puts the cream and sugar out. Cloud gently sets the first mug in front of Yuffie. She looks at him through her bangs, then gives him a thumbs up.

While he finishes breakfast, the gang slowly makes their way down. A low buzz permeates the air as they converse amongst themselves. Denzel and Marlene bring out plates stacked high with waffles and bacon so everyone can start eating before the food gets cold.

“I think that’s everyone!” Marlene announces when she returns.

“You two should go sit down and eat. Thanks for your help.” Cloud turns the stove off. “Is Tifa up yet?”

“I’m right here,” Tifa muses as she enters the kitchen.

Cloud hands the last plates to Denzel and Marlene. “Set these up for us, please.”

“Okay!”

When they’re gone, Tifa wraps her arms around his waist and leans into him. Cloud closes his eyes and kisses her forehead.

“Glad you didn’t listen to me,” she giggles.

Cloud huffs, meeting her gaze. “I almost did. Pouting is unfair.”

“I know.”

The mischievous glint in her eyes pulls a growl out of his throat and Cloud’s mouth finds hers before she can say anything else. She gasps into the kiss and he can feel the smile on her lips.

“We should join the others,” she whispers.

“Mm.” Another kiss on her nose before he unfolds his arms from around her and takes her hand. “Come on.”

Tifa hugs his arm as they emerge from the kitchen, hearts full at the sight of their family together - now laughing and joking across the bar as they tell stories about their adventures to the kids, who never tire of them. Vincent and Nanaki interject every now and again to correct an embellished detail, but for the most part, they let Barret, Cid, and Yuffie recount the things they did, both big and small, when they crossed paths. Sometimes Denzel asks for more details about their battles; sometimes Marlene asks for more stories about Aerith, which the gang is happy to oblige; sometimes Shera wonders out loud if anything they’re saying is true (as she knows, better than anyone, her husband’s tendency to get too excited while telling a story).

They spend all morning at the bar with tale after tale, and through it all, Cloud realizes he doesn’t miss the adventure. He loves traveling of course, but he gets his fill through his delivery service. As he watches Tifa laugh, as everyone eats the food he made and Marlene compliments his eggs, Cloud feels a deep appreciation for this domestic life that he’s more than happy to live.

Tifa squeezes his hand and when he spots the inquisitive look in her eyes, he realizes he’s just been staring. One corner of his mouth turns up and he laces his fingers with hers, taking a sip from his mug with his other hand. She grins.

Cloud’s favorite part of the holiday is the quiet that surrounds his home in the early morning and the peace that thrums in his heart. It’s cuddling with his lover and best friend. It’s making breakfast for their family. It’s spending these precious moments with everyone and being able to appreciate the ways they light up his life.

He’s never letting this go again.


End file.
